Legacy
by Shadowblade of Darkness
Summary: Months after Eragon leaves Alagaësia, things all seem peaceful, that is, until King Orrin is killed.
1. Fresh Start

Nasuada sighed, as she looked down to the servant woman who entered with her tea. She sighed, noting the Nighthawk guard behind her. No doubt he had watched her the entire time to ensure the servant wouldn't poison it. She took the cup, and the guard nodded to her. She took the cup and sipped it, smiling when it soothed her. A young man ran in, smiling. He bowed. "Your highness, the statue is on schedule."

Nasuada smiled at the news. "Good, then we can have the ceremony as planned." She said.

It had been months since Eragon left and Arya sent word that she had returned to Ellesmera she requested the best craftsmen of all races to begin on a statue. "Who is attending so far?"

"All but King Orrin, my lady. He has yet to respond." The boy said.

Nasuada sighed. "Thank you, you are dismissed."

The boy bowed again and ran out of the throne room. A moment later, a messenger ran in, much to the protest of the Nighthawks standing outside the throne room. Jörmundur blocked Nasuada from him, drawing his sword. "Halt!"

"I have an urgent message from Surda!" The messenger said.

"Speak it." Nasuada urged.

"King Orrin has been killed!"

The cup in Nasuada's hand fell, smashing on the floor. "What? How?"

"He was riding with some nobles, and they were ambushed by…." The Messenger hesitated.

"By what?" Nasuada said.

"Ra'zac." The messenger said. "Only one of the nobles managed to escape."

_Ra'zac! So the eggs Galbatorix had stowed away have hatched. And of all times! Alageasia was at peace!_ Nasuada thought. "Will the Noble come to speak?"

"He hasn't left his home since the incident, my lady." The messenger said. "He summoned me to send the news to you."

"Tell no one else, and convince this Noble to come see me." Nasuada said. "Or I will come see him."

The messenger nodded, and left the throne room.

**Surda**

James held his head, trying to erase the images of his head of the single Ra'zac that had slowly killed King Orrin. Another Ra'zac killed the other Nobles. They tried to get away, but he was the only one that succeeded. He had locked himself in the house when he arrived home, much to the worry of his wife, Catherine. He told her to fetch a messenger and a search party, and once he relayed the message, he said nothing else. He had not moved for days.

"Papa?" A soft voice asked, before the door jiggled.

He got up and unlocked the door, and the door opened. His daughter, Mariya, who was only 9, looked up at him. He leaned down and held her. She hugged him back. "Did I worry you?"

"Very much Papa." Mariya said. "Mother is very worried as well."

James sighed, looking at his daughter occupied his mind, eliminating the horror he witnessed. "I did not wish to worry either of you."

Catherine entered the doorway, and smiled at them. "The search party has come back." She said, and lifted the crown. "They retrieved this, and trusted it to our care."

James stood and took the crown from his wife, kissing her. "I'll put it in a safe place." He said. "I'm sorry for worrying you it's just…what I saw, Catherine."

"It is alright, James." Catherine said. "Dinner is ready, put the crown away and we can eat in peace."

**A Fortnight Later**

James sighed. "…and once I returned home I sent for a messenger and for a search party. When the messenger came, I relayed the message to you, and when the search party came, I sent them for survivors and King Orrin's crown. The crown is safe within the house."

Nasuada fought to look composed after the horror James described. "We will search for his successor-"

"With all the others dead, Orrin's advisers say that I am the next in line." James said.

Just as Nasuada was about to say something, Mariya ran in, but stopped seeing Nasuada. She curtsied. "Your highness." She said. She looked to her father. "Papa, mother said that dinner would be ready soon. Also, she wanted to invite you, Your highness, to dinner."

Nasuada smiled. "I will be honored to attend." She said.

Mariya smiled and left the room.

"You have a charming daughter." Nasuada said.

"Thank you." James said.

"We must move forward then, if all the advisors say you are to be King." Nasuada said. "I'd like to take now to invite you to the unveiling of Eragon's statue."

"I will attend." James said.

At Dinner, James told the news to Catherine and Mariya. Mariya's eyes widened. "I'm to be a princess, papa?"

James smiled. "Yes, Mariya, you are." He said. "But you have always been my little princess."

Mariya giggled.

After dinner, Nasuada rode to Aberon Castle and summoned all of Orrin's advisors. Once they were gathered, she stood. "Thank you for coming at such a late hour. I promise not to keep you long. Who succeeds Orrin as King?"

"James and his wife Catherine take the throne now that Orrin is gone." The lead advisor said. "Did he not tell you?"

Nasuada nodded. "He did, I wanted to be sure he was speaking the truth." She said.

"James is not one to lie." Another advisor said.

"I had to ask, none the less." Nasuada said. "We shall prepare for the coronations at once."

The advisors all nodded.


	2. A New King

"How do I look papa?" Mariya asked as she spun in the light-blue dress she was wearing for the coronation.

"Very beautiful, Mariya." Jason said, finishing buttoning his shirt. He looked over at Catherine who was wearing a purple dress. He smiled. "Both of you look beautiful."

"Will you be alright, Jason?" Catherine asked.

James smiled and kissed her, holding her. "As long as I have you, I'll be fine."

She smiled.

**Meanwhile.**

"King Orrin is dead, Eragon." Nasuada said to him in the mirror that allowed them to communicate.

Eragon stared. "What? How?"

"According to James, the Ra'zac killed him." Nasuada said in a low voice.

Eragon cursed. "So some or perhaps all have hatched." He said. "James is the next in line?"

"Yes, he's being corrinated today, along with his wife and daughter." Nasuada said.

"Did you check his story?" Eragon asked

"I asked Orrin's advisors. They all say James is no liar and his eyes, Eragon, they were filled with horror and fear." She said. "I hadn't the heart to have a magician go through his memories."

Eragon sighed. "Very well then. Did any of the eggs hatch?"

"None to my knowledge, but they haven't researched all the towns yet."

Eragon nodded. "Let me know once one does."

"You and Arya will be the first to know." Nasuada said.

Eragon said good-bye and his face faded from the mirror. A knock came to the door then. "Queen Nasuada, it's time." Jörmundur said.

Nasuada exited the room and headed to the courtyard.

* * *

><p>The coronation went without incident and after Nasuada and her guards headed back to Ilirea.<p>

James went immediately to work on reading through the politics and affairs Orrin was involved in. Most he knew about, but there were some where he either never heard of, or knew little about. Catherine studied as well, wanting to help James in all she could.

Mariya played with some servants and explored the castle, getting familiar with her new home.

A week after Mariya's 10th birthday, the elves that carried the eggs were going to pass through Aberon on their way to the Boer Mountains.

James and his family met them near the west gate. "Greetings!" He shouted.

The lead elf who had silver hair and black eyes smiled. The five others with him stopped their horses behind him. "Greetings, King James. We heard word of your recent crowning. I am Veraias, these are my companions Connack, Rysha, Illia, Vena, and Celeril." He said pointing to each elf. I tried to put names to faces, so I could remember them.

"Welcome all of you. I know you have a long trip ahead, but you are welcome to stay in Borromeo Castle tonight, I have ordered rooms to be put aside for you." James said. "I must admit however, I thought your party would be at least three times larger considering the item's you carry."

"Queen Arya selected the best magicians in all of Du Weldenvarden for this journey. We only carry a small amount of the…items." Connack said. He looked to his companions. "I believe we will take you upon your hospitality then."

We rode back to the castle. After dinner James showed the Elves to their rooms once their horses were in the stables.

That night my mother tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead. "Sleep well, Mariya. We are not far from here if you need us."

"Night, mama, papa." Mariya said. "Goodnight."

Father sat on the bed and kissed my forehead to. "Mariya promise me you won't go and touch any of the eggs, alight?"

"Yes Papa."

* * *

><p>The next morning I wandered through the castle and I ended up walking into one of the elve's guests rooms. I was about to leave when something under the bed caught my eye. I kneeled down and brought the object out. It was black, oval shaped and was about a foot long and had grey lines that resembled a river that had split and wandered. It was then I realized that this may have been a dragon egg and I put it back under the bed before running to the dining hall.<p>

Once there, I took my place at the table. Only five of the elves joined us for breakfast. The cooks brought them their salads and our meals as well. Veraias was missing. When James asked Rysha answered. "He stayed behind to guard the items we carry. He asked that a meal be sent to his room."

As we finished eating, Veraias entered, a small black dragon on his shoulder.

The elves stood in excitement immediately asking if the dragon had hatched for him. "No, I left the room to go to the privy, and when I returned he was crawling on my bed. I think a servant may have been curious and touched his egg."

"I'll have all the servants come to the throne room at once." James said, standing.

Just then the dragon jumped off Veraias' shoulder and glided to the table. It crawled along until it came upon the plate of meat near my chair. It ripped off a piece of meat and ate it before staring at me. It crawled unto my plate and ate the meat that was left. Unconsciously, I put my right hand out towards it. Just as my father called my name, the dragon put his snout to my palm.

I wanted to scream, but the sound wouldn't leave my lips. Later I would describe the sensation as like someone had chilled my blood, causing it to tingle and snap inside my veins. Only when the sensation ended did I realize I had fallen to the floor, and my mother had run over to hold me. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, mother." I said, sitting up.

The dragon glided to my lap and it rubbed its head against my hand, but the sensation didn't repeat. I noticed I felt the dragon's mind against my own. I could feel the dragon's emotions. I smiled at it.

"Mariya you disobeyed me." James said.

"James she never saw a dragon's egg before, how could she know?" Catherine said, helping Mariya stand, who held the dragon in her arms.

After some conversation, Veraias and Rysha helped me pack some things, and we went down to the stables. "You should name him." Veraias said before listing off a few dragon names he knew. "Briam…"

I felt pleasure from the Dragon's mind. "He likes it." I said.

"Briam it is, then."


	3. Journey North

If my travel timing is wrong, PLEASE let me know, and forgive me for any misspellings of places.

Many Thanks

~SoD

* * *

><p><strong>Mariya's POV<strong>

I put my cloak around my shoulders before I climbed on Rose from the wooden box I stood on. Briam's claws gripped my shoulder.

"Will you allow a guard to accompany you? At least until you reach Du Weldenvarden?" My father asked.

The elves looked at each other. "We will, but once we near Du Weldenvarden he must turn back." Veraias said.

Father nodded and left the stables. Not long later a guard came out from the castle and quickly saddled and mounted his horse. He nodded to the elves once he was ready.

"Keep her safe." My mother said, looking at both the guard and the elves.

"We will guard her with our lives, your highness." Rysha said.

"Thank you." Mother said. She gripped my hand before stepping back.

We rode off then, Briam holding onto my shoulder with all his strength. _You can ride in the saddlebag if you want; I left one empty for you. _I thought to him, hoping he could at least understand.

We rode until nightfall, and the elves made camp. I sat near the fire. "How long until he's big enough to ride?"

"Not until he is four months old, Mariya." Veraias said.

I moved a bit from the fire and lied down, trying to sleep. "Could one of you tell me a story?"

Celeril smiled, and began reciting a story about how the riders came to be. I fell asleep not long after she finished. In the morning, Rysha gave me a piece of bread. I ate it and thanked her. I looked to the east. "Are those the Beors?" I asked, pointing to the hill's in the distance.

Veraias nodded. "They are much larger up close." He said.

Connack handed Illia a piece of parchment. He smiled at her, the same smile I often saw father give mother. _Are they married?_ I wondered. Connack then said something to her in what I guessed was the ancient language.

"Be careful in the Hadarac . If you follow the route, you should be in the dessert as little as possible and not run into any trouble." Veraias said.

Rysha nodded. "We will contact Queen Arya as soon as we enter Du Weldenvarden." She said. "Come, Mariya"

"We are not going to the Beor's?" I asked.

"After you fell asleep we discussed it and decided that two of us will take you to Ellesméra while the others take the other eggs to Orthiad." Rysha said.

I nodded and then we departed and headed north. When we stopped that evening, we camped on the southeastern border edge of Tüdosten Lake. Rysha refilled our canteen and took out the parchment. When I looked at it, it was a finely-drawn map of Alagaësia which included the new border of Surda.

"If we keep up our pace, we can reach Furnost by tomorrow morning. And Weldenvarden in a month." Illia said.

Rysha nodded. "What is your name, guard?" She asked.

"Lucas Tomsson." He said.

"You must hunt for Mariya, Briam and yourself." Rysha said.

Lucas nodded, and looked to the lake. He drew his sword and stepped in, and looked down at the water. He stood still, sword ready to stab a fish.

* * *

><p>As soon as he caught enough fish for the three of us he cooked them and we ate. I pulled the meat off of one fish and laid it in front of Briam. He ate it quickly, and looked for more. I giggled. "Alright, alright." I said, and took apart another fish and put it in front of him again. Once he was full, he lied on my lap. I yawned and lied back.<p>

"I will keep watch tonight." Rysha said.

"If you get tired, I will take over." The guard said.

**Rysha's POV**

I looked to Illia when the guard and Mariya were asleep. "I do not trust this guard." I whispered.

"I don't either." Illia said. "We must keep a close eye on him."

I nodded and looked around to the Silverwood forest and over Tüdosten.

**Mariya's POV**

When we were on the western border of the Hadarac opposite Bullridge, I woke with a start.

Rysha looked to me. "Stay still and silent, Mariya." She whispered.

I looked to where she was facing, and held back a gasp. In the distance stood two man-like creatures. Something in me told me they were not human and very dangerous. Lucas cursed, and the creatures looked towards us. The elves slowly drew their swords, and moved in front of me. I pulled Briam closer to my chest.

The one creature moved forward, but the other stopped it. Not long after they left in the opposite direction. The elves stayed still for a long time, never letting their guard down. When they finally relaxed, Illia murmured a word in the ancient language.

"What…what were they?" I whispered, still afraid.

"Ra'zac." Lucas said.

"You nearly killed us, Lucas." Rysha said.

"It slipped from my tongue." Lucas said.

"We should leave in case they change their minds." Rysha said.

Illia nodded. "Come, Mariya." She said She said, as she began packing her blanket.

I got up, and put Briam in the saddlebag, he was just barely able to fit now, and looked at him when he looked at me curiously. _Stay_. I thought to him before closing the flap. He poked his head out, but otherwise he did not move. I quickly folded my blanket and tied it behind my saddle. Illia helped me on Rose and she mounted her horse. She took Rose's reins and tied them to their saddle horn. "Sleep if you wish, Mariya." She said.

I nodded.


	4. Du Weldenvarden

When we finally reached the border of Du Weldenvarden, Lucas looked to me and sighed. "Mariya I must be honest with you. Your father ordered me to kill Briam." He said. The elves tensed. "I hadn't the heart, however. Not after seeing the obvious bond between the both of you." He said. "I suspect your father only ordered it out of anger. I have known him for a very long time. Ever since he became King, he's been different."

"I have noticed as well." I murmured.

"I will tell Nasuada about your father, Mariya." He said.

"We will tell Queen Arya." Rysha said.

We went inside the forest then, and once I could no longer clearly see the desert, we stopped and Illia brought out a mirror from her saddle bag. She murmured something and a light shown on the surface. "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Drottning." She said.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Illia." Arya's voice answered.

"Un du evarínya ono varda." Illia said. "My queen, one of the eggs has hatched."

"To whom?" Arya's voice asked eagerly.

"Mariya Catherinesdaughter." Illia said.

There was a long pause. "Where are the others?"

"Heading towards Galfini or Hedarth at this very moment. We made contact before entering the forest." Illia said.

"Has Nasuada been informed?" Arya asked.

"Yes, as has Eragon." She said before glancing at me. She then continued in the Ancient Language.

Briam looked at me, and nudged his face against mine. I put my hand on his snout, which was slightly larger than my hand. I felt worry from his mind, but I realized he was reflecting my own worry, the same worry that had started since we entered Du Weldenvarden.

_What is the matter?_ He asked me.

_I'm not sure._ I thought to him.

Finally, Illia put the mirror away, and got back onto her horse.

* * *

><p>We arrived in Kirtan the next morning, and many elves greeted Briam and I warmly. There was a celebration for us. A young elf approached me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Legile." He said.<p>

"Mariya." I said. "And this is my dragon Briam, my dragon."

"What's it like, being a Rider?" He asked.

"Well I'm not exactly one yet, but so far it's the best thing to ever happen to me." I said.

* * *

><p>We talked for a while, and Legile and I became fast friends. The next morning we said goodbye. "Will you visit?" He asked.<p>

"I'll try, but I doubt I'll have much free time once my training starts, but I'll try." I said.

He nodded and smiled.

Briam helped me unto Rose, slipping myself from his back to her saddle. Once the elves were all mounted, we left the city.

* * *

><p>Ellesméra's welcome far exceeded that of Kirtan's. Queen Arya was not hard to spot despite the many faces awaiting us. She was beautiful, prettier than any human I had ever seen. I curtsied when she approached me. "A- Atra esterní ono thelduin, Queen Arya," I said.<p>

She looked to Rysha and Illia with some shock. She then looked back to me. ""Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

"Un…du evarínya ono varda." I said.

"Welcome, Briam, Mariya Catherinesdaughter to Ellesméra." She said.

* * *

><p>For hours, the elves celebrated and when it got dark, Queen Arya escorted me to one of the houses. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."<p>

I nodded, looking around the tree house.

"Mariya, when did you learn those phrases?"

"When Rysha contacted you." I figured it was your greeting, so I memorized it." I said. "If it is important, I can memorize it quickly."

Arya smiled and led me to the bedroom. "Sleep well."

**Arya's POV**

"Has Mariya arrived yet?" Eragon asked from the mirror that stood on her desk.

"Yes, she's going to be a good student." I said, thinking of earlier. "When Rysha contacted me before they arrived in Kirtan, Mariya overheard and memorized the elvish greeting and addressed me first."

Eragon looked surprised for a moment. He chuckled then. "Perhaps you won't even need to send her to me." He said, smiling wide.

"Perhaps." I said with a smile. "How are things fairing?"

"Very well, we've already are halfway done with the main building." Eragon said. "And you?"

"All is well….except…have you heard about James?" I said.

Eragon's smile faded. "Yes, I have. Unfortunately, the guard's word is all we have to go on."**  
><strong>

"Rysha told me that both the guard and Mariya have noticed changes in James since he took the throne." I said. "I will have to keep an eye on him."

Eragon sighed. "If any more news arises, let me know immediately." He said.

"I will." I said before she ended the spell. "I miss you." She murmured.

**Mariya's POV**  
>I woke the next morning to Briam nudging my arm. I smiled at him. <em>Good morning, Briam.<em>I said, smiling. I felt his excitement then.

_We start training today. _He said, shifting on his bed.

_I know._ I said smiling. I got out of bed and wandered downstairs where I found a plate of food- I noted that none of the items were meat- along with a pile of clothes and a note.

_Greetings Briam Bjartskular and Mariya Catherinesdaughter,_

_I am pleased to welcome you to our fine city. I wish to inform you that elves do not hunt, so if you wish to gain meat for yourselves, you must retrieve it yourselves. But please leave your kills in the forest, as we wish our air and water to remain untainted by any spilled blood._

_Mariya these clothes are for you, they were woven with the utmost care by Niduen and if they are too small or too big, she will gladly tailor them for you._

_May good fortune rule over you,_

_Peace live in your heart,_

_And the stars watch over you._

_Rysha du Lendarin_

_P.S. If we leave before you awaken, both I and Illia wish you luck with your training._

I put down the note and ate some of what was on the plate. _ Are you hungry? _ I asked Briam.

_Not really, but toss me something, and I will eat it. _ Briam said.

I took a seed cake and tossed it to him. He caught it in the air and swallowed it whole. I finished the plate, and then changed into the clothes. I sighed, and exited the house, and saw an elf waiting for me. He was tall, and skinny, his eyes and hair were both silver. He greeted me first, and I greeted him in return. "I have come to escort you to Tialdarí Hall, where Queen Arya awaits you."

I nodded and walked beside Briam, glancing around at the vast forest. Arya was speaking to Rysha and Illia. She noticed me and smiled. We all greeted one another before Rysha got onto her horse.

"Would you take Rose with you and return her to Surda?" I asked Rysha.

"When we again return to Ellesméra, we will take her, but now we are off to rejoin the others who courier the eggs." Rysha said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Are you ready for your training, Mariya?" Arya asked me as Fírnen landed behind her.

"Aye, I am." I said.

She nodded and climbed on Fírnen and held out a hand for me. "Come, then."


	5. Distracted

"You have been distracted, Mariya." Arya said as she set down her tea as we sat beneath a tree-hut near the Crags of Tel'naeír. It had been a week since I started my training.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Ebrithil." I said.

"What is the matter, Mariya?" She asked.

"I have had this feeling since I arrived in Du Weldenvarden…I cannot shake it, and it seems to only worsen when I think about mother." I said.

"Would you like to contact her?" Arya asked.

"Can I?" I asked, looking at her.

She nodded, and went into the hut. She came back with a mirror and handed it to me. She told me the spell to use and I muttered it. It was not long until my mother's face appeared on the mirror. She smiled the moment she saw me. "Oh sweetie, how I miss you." She said.

"I miss you too, mother." I said.

"Are you in Ellesméra?" She asked.

"Yes mother, I have been training a week." I said. "Is everything well, mother?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Mother asked, looking concerned.

"Ever since I arrived in Du Weldenvarden, I had this bad feeling, and it worsened when I thought of you, mother."

She smiled again. "I'm fine sweetie, but I miss you dearly." She said. "Both of us do."

"Is papa nearby?" I asked.

"No sweetie, he's in the meeting hall, I stepped out for a moment." She said.

"Mama, papa ordered Lucas to kill Briam."

My mother's face turned to complete shock.

"Papa has changed, hasn't he?"

"In some ways…he has." She said sadly.

"I love you, Mother." I said.

"I love you to, sweetie." She said. "We will see each other when the statue unveils."

"I will miss you until then." I said.

"As I will miss you."

Arya instructed me to on how to release the spell and I did. I felt a bit better, but the feeling did not fade. "Are you still uneasy?" Arya asked.

I nodded.

Arya set down her tea, and got a bowl and poured water into it. She looked at me then and began instructing me on scrying. My eyes widened whens she mentioned the restrictions. I hugged her. "Thank you."

She hugged me back. "You're welcome, Mariya."

I stepped back. "Dramr copa." I murmured. The surface rippled, and I saw my mother sitting on my bed in my room, holding a doll she had given me. She looked like she was upset. After a moment, I released the spell.

"That is all for today." Arya said.

"But-" I said.

"No buts, Mariya." Arya said. "Go back to your tree house."

"Yes, master." I said before standing up. Briam landed then and I got on him and we walked back to the tree house.

_Mariya, I feel your sadness…but we must listen to Queen Arya.'_

_But she was crying, Briam. I've never seen my mother cry. _I thought.

_We cannot go, Mariya. We could not fend for ourselves if the Ra'zac attacked us._

I sighed. "Fine." I muttered.

Once back at the tree house, I got off Briam and went to the bath and put on the warm water.

**Arya's POV**

I approached Rhunön-elda and found her working on a chainmail glove. Two female elves, who both looked the same, but their hair colors were different- one had silver hair, the others was blonde-, were sitting looking at Rhunön, waiting. I went up to Rhunön and she finished her current link before looking to me.

"And what do you want?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"I need you to teach Mariya swordplay starting tomorrow." I said.

"For the whole day?" Rhunön said, seeming more annoyed now.

"No, at noon, Cyla will come to teach her archery." Arya said. "At least until I return."

Rhunön sighed. "Fine, then."

"Who are they?" I asked, motioning to the two women.

"The silver haired one is Alyana, the other in Dylanna. They're sisters and they've come here to learn how to forge swords and such from me. I've told them no, but they haven't moved and refuse to leave." Rhunön said. "Where are you going?"

"Aberon." I said.

"Why the blazes are you going there?"

I told her what occurred. "Seeing Catherine upset…it put an uneasy feeling in my stomach."

She sighed. "Be careful, Arya. I don't think we can suffer another blow, not so soon."

I nodded. "I will."

**Mariya's POV**

I woke the next morning. The book I had been reading had fallen to the floor. I sighed.

_You were murmuring in your sleep. You've never done that before._

_It was probably just a one-night thing. I'm sorry if I kept you up. _I thought. I got up and changed, before heading downstairs. I saw an elf woman waiting in the doorway. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I am Rhunön-elda. I am to teach you swordplay starting today." She said.

"Alright, I just need to eat and I'll be ready to go." I said.


	6. Revelations

I looked to the two elf women sitting near a blacksmith's forge. They glanced at me, nodding before resuming their former positions. "Ignore them." Rhunön said, before tossing me a stick that was shaped like a sword. She held one herself. "Begin."

I barely had time to react, and landed on my back from the force of Rhunön's blow. She helped me up, shaking her head. "And to think, I was holding back."

I huffed, and swung at her, only to have her block me easily.

* * *

><p>We went at it for hours, and I felt sore all over my body. "We are finished for the day." Rhunön said.<p>

"It's only noon." I said.

"You are to come and learn archery with me." A woman said.

I turned to see a woman waiting a few feet away. _Elves are very light of feet._ Briam observed.

"I am Cyla, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mariya." Cyla said.

I rubbed my shoulder, which ached the most as I walked over to her. Cyla sighed. "Perhaps it would be best if Mariya started with archery first from now on." She said to Rhunön.

"Will Arya not be teaching me tomorrow?" I asked, confused.

"Queen Arya is off on an errand." Rhunön said.

_Did she go check on mother? _I thought.

* * *

><p>Cyla was much kinder then Rhunön. She healed my bruises before handing me a bow. "I have made you a bow to train with. It will suit you until you are older and need a bigger one." She said. She then placed me ten feet away from a target. Cyla told me where to place my hands on the bow and helped me knock an arrow. "Aim for the target, concentrate on nothing else."<p>

I pulled back the arrow, and Cyla gently corrected my arms. "Release." She said.

I did and it hit the low part of the black ring.

"Well done, now aim higher, and don't be so nervous." Cyla said.

She gave me another arrow, and I aimed higher before letting go. The arrow struck just above the bull's eye.

"Very good." She said.

**Arya's POV**

Fírnen flew nearly non-stop to Aberon. It still nearly us a fortnight to arrive. Fírnen landed in the courtyard, ignoring the surprised gasps. I dismounted and Fírnen took off to avoid being attacked by guards if James turned on us. I gripped the pommel of my sword and went to the castle.

"Halt, Rider." One guard said at the door. "What business do you have here?"

"Business with the Queen." A woman said, appearing in the doorway.

"Why weren't we told?" The other guard asked.

"Flaws in your ranks, no doubt." The woman said. "The Queen is waiting."

The guards moved their spears, and I walked through and followed the woman, on my guard. She led me to a small study where Catherine sat at a desk, reading a thick book. She looked up, and motioned to the free chair. "Welcome, Queen Arya." She said. "You may go, thank you, Isabelle."

Isabelle curtsied. "I will await you outside the door, your highness." She said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

A moment passed. "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya." I said. "There, we are safe from prying ears."

Catherine looked relieved. "Thank you." She breathed.

"What is troubling you, Catherine?"

"James, he has gotten worse, Arya. I fear for myself…for Alagaësia … for Mariya and my unborn child…"

I felt Fírnen's shock along with mine. "When did you discover this?"

"Recently." Catherine said. "When Galbatorix was killed, before all this madness…we decided to try for another child…no one else knows."

"Catherine, I cannot do anything about James without more proof that he poses a major threat to Alagaësia." I said, taking her hand. "But I can take you to Ilirea for your safety. If not for yours, then for your unborn child."

"Very well." She said.

**Mariya's POV**

During the time Arya was away, the couriers returned to Ellesméra. I saw a young elf girl riding with Rysha. Cyla greeted them, and explained that Arya was off on an errand. She looked to the girl. "Welcome, Shur'tugal." She said.

The girl got off the horse and I saw a chocolate-colored dragon peek out from under the girls hair. Cyla smiled. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Aeryn." The girl said. "My dragon is Ophelia."

I went over to her. "I'm Mariya." I said, and motioned to Briam. "That is my dragon Briam."

She smiled, and we greeted each other. "Can she stay with me, at least until Queen Arya comes back?" I asked.

Cyla nodded. "Come, I'll escort you both back." She said.

When Cyla left the tree house, Aeryn and I began talking, and became friends quickly. "Did you expect Briam to hatch for you?" She asked.

"Does anyone?" I asked, smiling. "No, and my father wasn't happy either. As far as I know, he's disowned me."

"How terrible!" Aeryn said. "My parents were overjoyed."

"Well, I was his only child, therefore the only aire to his precious thrown." I said

"Wait…_you_ are King James's daughter?" Aeryn asked.

I nodded.

"I heard the couriers talking…they say he has gotten worse." Aeryn said.

"I feared as much." I murmured. "He has changed."


	7. 7

In the morning, I woke Aeryn and we went downstairs. A large plate of food was waiting for us. We took it to the table and ate before Cyla arrived. "The couriers are leaving." She said. "Come."

Aeryn and I followed her, moving quickly. Illia was tying Rose to her horse's saddle, and I went over to her. "Give her to mother, will you?" I asked.

"Of course. She is in good hands, Mariya." Illia said before mounting the steed.

I pet Rose. "I'll miss you, girl." I said before stepping back.

The horses took off then, and we waved until they were gone. "Come now, your lessons will not wait any longer."

After our archery lesson, Cyla escorted us to Rhunön's house. Rhunön immediately tossed us stick-swords. "Begin." She muttered.

I attacked Aeryn, but she blocked it easily before attacking back

* * *

><p>"Dead." Aeryn huffed.<p>

"Your improving Mariya." Rhunön said. "Now go again."

**Arya's POV**

It was dark when I escorted Catherine from the castle. She wore a dark cloak and looked back at the castle. Fírnen landed and crouched in the courtyard, eager to take off again. I helped Catherine climb on before looking back in case of attackers. I then climbed on myself, and once I was situated in the saddle Fírnen took off.

* * *

><p>Nasuada awaited us when we landed in front of the castle. I helped Catherine down and we walked to her. "Welcome, Queen Catherine." Nasuada said.<p>

"Thank you." Catherine said.

Nasuada took her hands. "Arya told me of the situation. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

Catherine hugged her and Farica appeared. She curtsied. "Come, Queen Catherine, I will get you settled." She said.

Catherine nodded and followed her.

I looked to Nasuada once she was gone. "Keep your eyes and ears open, Nasuada. If ames gets worse…I will have to take action."

"I was afraid so." She said. "It is hard to believe he is the same man who had such horror in his eyes."

I nodded.

"How goes Mariya's studies?" Nasuada asked.

"Very well. Another egg has hatched to a young elf girl." I said. I looked to the tarp that covered the statue of Eragon. "Is it on schedule?"

"A bit ahead, actually." Nasuada said. "But the date remains the same, just incase something should occur."

I nodded.

"Does Mariya know about this?" Nasuada asked suddenly.

"I did not tell her why I was leaving. All she knows is that I am on an errand." Arya said. "I will tell her on my return."

"Tell her gently, she is still just a child." Nasuada said.

I nodded and went to Fírnen.

"Be careful Arya." Nasuada said.

"The same with you, Queen Nasuada." I said before Fírnen took off.

* * *

><p>When I arrived back in Ellesméra, Mariya and Aeryn were practicing their archery. They looked up and Mariya's eyes met mine.<p>

Fírnen landed and Mariya and Aeryn ran over. "Welcome back, Arya-ebrithil." Mariya said.

I looked to Aeryn. "Welcome and congratulations, Aeryn, the couriers told me of Ophelia hatching."

"Thank you, your highness. Ophelia is with Briam back at the tree house with Briam." Aeryn said.

Rhunön and Cyla approached.

"How go the lessons?" I asked.

"They both excel in archery." Cyla said.

"Mariya's improving, and Aeryn is doing well." Rhunön said. She then left for her forge.

"Mariya, may I speak with you alone?" I asked.

"Of course." Mariya said.

**Mariya's POV**

I followed her into Tialdarí Hall. "Mariya, my errand was in Aberon…with your mother." Queen Arya said

"I thought so." I said.

She leaned down. "Mariya I took your mother to Ilirea as she feared for herself." She paused. "And your yet-to-be-born sibling."

I gasped. "Mama's pregnant?" I asked.

Arya nodded. "I thought you should know."

"Thank you Queen Arya- ebrithil." I said before walking off.

_Are you alright, Mariya? _Briam asked

_I'm not sure._ I thought to him. _ I'm glad she's pregnant, but now that she's left, Father may end up going mad._

_I hope for Alagaësia, he does not._ Briam said

* * *

><p>"Elves do not marry?" I asked when Arya began teaching me about their race.<p>

"No, we only take mates from time to time."

"Hmm." I said.


	8. New Threat

I held unto Briam with all my strength as we flew twords Ilirea. I saw Aeryn gripping Arya with all her might, her eyes shut as we descended twords the courtyard. Fírnen landed and Briam followed him.

Nasuada was waiting for us when we landed. She welcomed us as we approached. "James has already arrived. He's searching for Catherine."

Arya tensed. "Is Ophelia with Fírnen?" She asked Aeryn.

Aeryn nodded. "In his saddlebag."

Arya looked to Fírnen and a moment later he and Briam flew off. She looked back to Nasuada. "Is she safe?" She asked.

"Come." Nasuada said, and went into the castle.

We followed her and she led us to a large tapestry. She looked around. "Arya?"

A moment passed. "We are clear." She murmured.

Nasuada moved the tapestry aside to reveal a door. She opened it, the door entering the room. She let us all through before following herself, the tapestry moving back into place before the door shut.

My mother looked up from the desk she was reading at. "Mariya!" She shouted and ran over. She embraced me.

"Mother." I said. "I missed you."

"As I have missed you." Mother said.

"I discovered this place while redecorating the castle. I converted it into the room so I could hide Catherine here when James arrived." Nasuada explained.

"Does he suspect?"

"Yes, unfortunately, but I've managed to bring meals and such for her unnoticed." Nasuada said, holding her head.

While they talked, I looked to my mother. "Arya said you are pregnant." I said

My mother nodded. "I will always love you, know that." She said.

"I'm not worried about that." I said. "I was worried about Papa…."

"I'm safe as long as he cannot find me and you three are here." Mother said.

It was dinner when we left the room and went to the guest rooms. Arya then taught us on how to reach into other's minds. "Normally I would not teach you this until you were older, but as circumstances are, it may prove an advantage."

"This way we can tell if my father is coming if I go visit mother." I said.

"That is only one of the advantages." Arya said. "Use caution, thought."

"We will." Aeryn and I said.

We entered the Dining Hall and took our seats. James entered and looked at me. I took a deep breath and reached out to his mind with mine. His mind was full of racing thoughts, some light, but most were dark and threatening. I retreated when I was sure I could recognize his mind if I needed to. I reached out to Queen Arya's. _It's almost like he's possessed._

_It seems so._ She thought. _We must watch him closely._

* * *

><p>I woke and saw Aeryn already awake. "Morning." I said<p>

"Morning." She said. "Are you excited?"

I nodded.

Just then the door opened to reveal Queen Arya. We went to breakfast, and after, headed out to the courtyard. Overnight, a stage was set up in front of the castle near the statue. Nasuada waited, seated on the tallest chair on the stage. Mother arrived then, wearing a crimson gown. She stood behind Arya as we approached the stage, and took her place between Arya and Nasuada. I sat next to Arya, and Aeryn next to me. The ceremony was about to begin when James entered the stage. He glanced at mother as he passed by her, and sat on the other side of Nasuada.

Soon Nasuada stood and the crowd went silent. "Welcome all. Today we gather for a historic event. Today we unveil the statue of the ones who gave us hope when there was none. They fought even when the battle seemed bleak and where impossible odds were present." She paused. "Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales!"

The crowd cheered and the elves around the statue pulled off the tarp. Nasuada smiled as the stone depiction of the Rider and Dragon were revealed. She was obviously pleased by the combined efforts of all the races' best craftsman. "We erect this statue in honor of Eragon and Saphira. Without them, it may be possible that Galbatorix would still be on his thrown, and our world still in darkness." She paused. I followed her gaze to a man clad in a black cloak, covering his face.

_Queen Arya, look._ I thought to her.

_I see him._

"May this statue stand forevermore!" She shouted. The crowd cheered

* * *

><p>After the elves laid spell on the statue to help protect the statue, we went back into the castle. A blur of black passed me and suddenly James had my mother's arm in his grasp. "I knew they were hiding you from me." He said.<p>

"Let me go, James." Mother said, trying to pull away.

Arya drew her sword. "Let her go." She said.

James brought mother closer and put a knife to her neck. Arya and I tensed, and James slowly made his way twords the entrance door.

Then, James cried out in pain and dropped the knife, and my mother ran behind Arya. The cloaked man from before had put a knife into James' side. James form shifted and turned into a shadow-like being with green eyes. "Go, Catherine." Arya said.

But a cry brought our attention to the fight. The cloaked man's hood had fallen back to reveal a man with long, dark brown hair and dark grey eyes.

"Murtagh?" Nasuada asked, shocked.


	9. 9

Nighthawks grabbed the creature that was once James and Murtagh. The creature bared its sharp teeth.

"What are you?" Nasuada asked the creature.

It didn't answer, it only sneered. "I call them shadow-shifter. They take the form of someone you love and feed off the power and adoration they have." Murtagh said. "Or that's at least what I have observed."

Nasuada seemed to ignore Murtagh. "What have you done to James?"

The creature smirked. "I got a little carried away when I came upon Orrin and his band of Nobles." It's voice sounded strange, and sent a shiver across my skin. "His screams pleased me the most."

My mother fainted, but a Nighthawk caught her before she hit the floor. He picked her up and carried her off.

"Go with Catherine, both of you." Arya said to me and Aeryn.

I nodded and followed the Nighthawk, Aeryn behind me.

**Nasuada's POV**

"Take them both to the dungeon." I said.

"Nasuada wait. I'm here to protect you." Murtagh said.

I motioned for the Nighthawk that held him to wait. The other took the creature down to the dungeon. "How do I know you're not one of those creatures?" I asked.

"Stab me in the side; it's one of their weaknesses, as you saw." Murtagh said.

"Arya?" Nasuada asked.

Arya picked up the dagger from the floor and stabbed Murtagh in the side. I resisted clenching my dress as he let out a small cry. Nothing changed. Arya took out the dagger and healed the wound. "We cannot know for sure that it really is a weakness of theirs." She said.

"Take him away." I said, holding my head.

Murtagh didn't resist or try to escape the Nighthawk. I slouched against a wall once he was out of sight.

"Are you well Nasuada?" Arya asked.

"Just exhausted." I said. "There _is_ one way we can be sure it is him…"

"How?" Arya asked, though I suspected she knew the answer.

"When Galbatorix had me imprisoned….Murtagh reached his mind to mine-with permission-so I would know the difference between what was real and what wasn't as Galbatorix played with my mind. I doubt whatever those creatures are can mimic someone's mind."

"It's too much of a risk." Arya said.

"It's the only way." I said. "If he threatens me you can kill him."

"Agreed." Arya said.

**Mariya's POV**

Aeryn and I sat beside my mother as the healer attended to her. "Do you think that man Murtagh is one of those creatures?"

"It's hard to say…he knows about them though…" I said.

Aeryn nodded.

Mother stirred then, and looked at me. "Oh sweetie, everything is so clear now."

"Shh mother." I said, taking her hand. "I know."

She gripped my hand. "What am I to do?" She asked.

"When you feel fit enough would continue to rule Surda?" Nasuada asked, coming in. "We could provide protection, of course."

My mother sat up. "Will you allow me to think it over?"

"Of course." Nasuada said. "I will be in the throne room."

My mother nodded, and Nasuada left. Mother sighed, and looked at me. "What do you think sweetie?"

"It would be a good future for the baby." I said. "Besides your already Queen and finding someone else to rule might not be easy."

She smiled.

**Arya's POV**

I followed Nasuada down to the dungeon. Murtagh was in the first cell, looking up. I was surprised he was there and hadn't escaped. "Your majesties." He said.

"If it really is you, Murtagh, there is only one thing no one can mimic." Nasuada said.

Murtagh smiled. I entered Nasuada's mind. It was not long before another entered. A moment passed. "It's him." Nasuada said before the presence withdrew and once it was gone I withdrew myself.

"Why are you back?" Nasuada asked as she opened the cell door.

"Because of the Shadow-shifters. I stumbled on them up North. I should have listened to Thorn…he didn't trust them from the start." Murtagh said.

"Where is Thorn?" Nasuada asked.

"Upriver. I told him to stay out of site. I wasn't sure what would happen if he was spotted." Murtagh said. "Can we talk elsewhere?"

Nasuada nodded and left the dungeon. Murtagh stepped out and smiled. We left the dungeon and he began to explain. "I thought he was coming to kill you, so I came here, but he continued running twords Aberon. Thinking he was just distracting me from more of them, I came back here. I waited where I wouldn't be noticed or raise suspicion. When James came…something was off about him."

"So you followed him?"

"Mostly I stayed around the castle." Murtagh said. "What have I missed?"

Nasuada began talking and I filled in occasionally. "That is up to today."

"He has a point about trying to control magic." Murtagh said.

"We can discuss that later." Nasuada said. "Is that all you know about those creatures?"

Murtagh nodded. "There was no time or way to find out more." He said. "The one you caught won't say anything, you know."

"Yes I know, but at least he's in a place he can't harm anyone." Nasuada said.

There was silence for a moment. "So only two of the eggs hatched?" Murtagh asked.

Nasuada nodded. "One hatched to James' daughter, Mariya."

"She seems more concerned about her mother than the fact her father has been dead all this time." I said.

"I would be to, I think." Nasuada said.

* * *

><p>Catherine entered the throne room, Mariya and Aeryn behind her. "I have thought about it, and I have decided to remain Queen of Surda." She said.<p>

Nasuada smiled. "Would you like to return as soon as possible?"

Catherine nodded. "It would be better. Arya, would you take me?" She asked.

"Of course." I said. "I will ask another elf to accompany us and to guard you."

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

><p>"I will return soon. Until then remain here with Nasuada." I said. I paused. "Keep an eye on Murtagh."<p>

"Yes Queen Arya." Aeryn and Mariya said.

I climbed onto Fírnen and helped Catherine up. Catherine held me tight and Fírnen took off.


End file.
